The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fencing and more specifically relates to an adjustable sectional privacy fence system for modular use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modernly many people live in houses on property. “Good fences make good neighbors,” observed the poet Robert Frost; and although he was speaking of the New Hampshire stone walls that separated his land from that of his neighbor, the fact is that since his time, America has become a nation of fences with good neighbors. In cities and suburbs across the country, fences often define our household boundaries, and fences separate us, our pets and our properties, one from another.
Fences establish a perimeter to our properties, enclosing what we own and value within a solid barrier, blocking entry to those who might covet our possessions or threaten us with harm. Fences provide a ‘visual curtain’ as well, ensuring that even in a densely populated urban or suburban setting, we can enjoy a measure of personal or familial seclusion on our own parcel of earth. There is no doubt that a privacy fence is a great means of keeping your neighbor from minding your business and protecting your property. The trouble with a privacy fence is that view may be compromised for the occupants who from time to time might prefer to adjust, and enjoy a longer view that may be realized from a lower fence. A fence system that allows for adjustability is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,946 to Kenneth Davis; U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,710 to George T. Kirby; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,998 to Ronald William Bebendorf. This art is representative of fences. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, an adjustable sectional privacy fence system should provide privacy when desired and efficiency in use and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable adjustable sectional privacy fence system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.